freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Supercine
Supercinico is a session of films of the Brazilian company of broadcasting and television Rede Clone. This is a movie session usually from action movies, adventure, drama or even horror movies from time to time. But, As of 1984, it's a logo so loud and out of tune that it can make your ears bleed in an instant. Logo History *1981 - On a dark background, sparkling lights appear in the middle of a film tube with several images. Then the tube pulls away and the lights collide forming a yellow light that turns into a camera that approaches more and more of us, as if it were about to break the screen. Then the camera stops abruptly and disappears, and yellow and red lines form the "S" of the word "Supercine", and then the session name appears and after a few seconds it disappears. Scare Fator Down on the border with nothing. The camera may scare some, but it's mostly a cute logo. WATCH IF YOU HAVE COURAGE (AND EARS, OF COURSE!) *1984 - We see a row of tapes that travel somewhere, and out of nowhere the camera sits between these tapes. Then the tapes come out from the front of the camera and then we can see a large "S" formed by the video tapes. And then the words "Supercine" stylized as "Super Cine" with spaces between the two words, in purple, on a dark background. Scare Fator Medium on the border with High. The music is so scary and loud, and the background is so macabre that it can bleed the ears and traumatize it if seen at night (and by day is impossible, since the session only happens at night). Do not watch Rede Globo at night, we are begging!!! WATCH FOR YOUR SOUL AND CURIOSITY!!! *1994 - The same thing earlier, but this is more realistic shadows, and a better amination, which does not help the scare factor. *1999 - Now the tapes go randomly, but the frightening music of a drunk who comes home stoned at 4 in the morning continues; After the tapes make a path with more sense forming again the letter "S" in the macabre background. The words "Supercine" are now yellow and the color of the tapes are blue, like Sonic. Scare Fator High. The music becomes so loud that it leaves THX with its jaw dropping, as well as the fast curves the camera makes to the point of making someone vomit in the room, as well as remembering the worst moments of Sonic.exe. GOTTA GO FAST!!! WATCH FOR CREEPYPASTAS!!! 2000 - Same thing as before, but with sparkling lights on the tapes, which does not help at all. There is a boring thing about this logo, which is the damn "Glass Globe" that appeared on all the stickers from 2000 until 2005. It is a drug that hinders everything that people are trying to see with the reflection of the Globe, which is huge, but In this case, can help to decrease the scare factor. WATCH FOR DEPRESSION!!! 2001 - The letter "S" is more metalized. WATCH FOR THE ROBOTS!!! 2005 - Finally, the scary background is removed and replaced with a light blue background. The tapes now move to one side, and the camera has to come out of the logo. The tapes are now metallized. But flying effects are louder than music, making your ears bleed again. Scare Fator High on the border with Nightmare. The effects are so high they can make everyone fall out of the chair so high. AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH ...... WATCH TO BE CANABIZED!!! 2008 - The background becomes dark blue and black. The tapes are turned blue again and the Sonic.exe terror returns. Aside from being all darker, and of course, the music is incredibly loud! Scare Fator High on the border with Nightmare, at night is Heart Attack and Creepypasta. The music does not stop being scary, and the dark background reminds a little of Sonic.exe and 'Tails Doll at the same time. WATCH FOR TAILS DOLL!!! 2016 - Finally, the scary background is removed and then we can see a camera and a new frantic Jazz music on a white background, then a line crosses the screen and then we see the damn new tapes, then the line crosses the screen again, and We see a cheerleader, a grotesque thing that looks like a teapot, and then on an even whiter background we see the words "Supercine" together again. Then the line goes behind the letters and makes the letter "S" and it disappears. Scare Fator Anything. Just, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, much, very, Very, very, very, very, very, very, very, much, very, very, very, Very, very, very, very, very, very, very, much, very, very, very, Very, very, very annoyingly and poorly, compared to very, very, very, very, very The other logos. And why is everything so white? It's Christmas? I do not exert a letter with that! And my eyes bleed with that clarity!!! WATCH FOR BORED.COM !!! Category:Blue Logos Category:Black Logos Category:White Logos Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:High Ranked Logos Category:Medium to High Category:Logos that don't scare most people Category:The most scariest logo that scares all Cartoon Network characters Category:Unscary Logos Category:Blood Logos Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Pure-Blood Category:Pure-Blood but blood Traitors Category:Logos that TNT barbie (1967) finds amazing Category:1980s chuck e cheeses fave logo.